Sleep Well, My Angel
by Talita Helen
Summary: "...e talvez pensou Kagome talvez, ele a amasse com seu jeito torto e rude, ele amasse..."


**Sleep Well, My Angel**

Miroku, Sango e Shippou haviam se perdido do grupo depois de um ataque de Naraku, Inuyasha e Kagome fugiram e conseguiram se esconder numa cabana abandonada, era tarde da noite, Inuyasha encarava a garota que dormia profundamente. Ele não queria, mas precisava ir procurar por _ela_, Kikyou. Se ele saísse agora, Kagome não perceberia e ele poderia voltar antes que ela acordasse. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela, pegou a ponta do cobertor e cobriu-a um pouco mais, a noite estava fria para uma humana.

Sabia que não era certo, ir sempre atrás dela, estar sempre partindo à procura de Kikyou deixando Kagome e os amigos para trás preocupados...Mas, ele precisava, era mais forte que ele tinha de encontrá-la saber se estava bem, ou pelo menos viva. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota que estava deixando para trás, sentiu algo estranho, como se aquela fosse a última vez que a via. Sacudiu a cabeça tirando esse pensamento da mente. Nada iria acontecer à Kagome, ele sairia e voltaria antes que ela acordasse.

_**Watching you sleep for so long**_

_**Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun anymore**_

_**I've given you all that I am**_

_**Now I stand here too scared to hold your hand**_

_**Afraid you might wake to see**_

_**The monster that had to leave**_

Trovões! Foi esse o barulho que fez com que Kagome acordasse assustada, chovia lá fora o vento fustigava a pequena cabana que rangia. Os trovões eram ensurdecedores, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse embaixo do cobertor.

- Inuyasha? –ela chamou. Nada. – Inuyasha?- chamou mais alto.

O silêncio foi sua única resposta. Sentou-se olhando para os lados, a cabana estava escura, mas o clarão dos trovões, deixava com que ela visse a cabana vazia. Sabia onde ele estava, tinha ido procurar por _ela. _Mesmo sabendo que era loucura resolveu procurar por ele, não devia estar tão longe conversaria com ele pediria para ele voltar e esperar a chuva passar, amanhã eles poderiam procurar por Kikyou.

**_'Cause you see the shelter as the storm_**

**_Holding wind to keep you warm_**

**_You are everything to me_**

**_This is why I have to leave_**

**_So sleep well, my angel_**

Mais um trovão explodiu no céu quando ela abria a porta da cabana, fazendo-a recuar assustada. Kagome respirou fundo tomou coragem e saiu, as gotas da chuva fria ardiam ao bater em sua pele, tamanha era a força da água que caia sem piedade, o vento ricocheteava seus cabelos negros e em menos de um minuto ela já estava ensopada.

- Inuyasha! –gritou, sua voz sendo encoberta pelo barulho da chuva e do vento. - Inuyasha!

Kagome não devia ter saído da cabana, disso tinha plena certeza, o vento e a chuva fortes poderiam fazer com que se perdesse, então as coisas ficariam ainda mais complicadas. 'Vou voltar' pensou 'ele com certeza voltará pela manhã' virou-se em direção à cabana, andava com dificuldade devido ao vento forte, que só faltava carregá-la.

Estava chegando perto da porta quando viu uma sombra ali perto.

- Inuyasha? –chamou, achando que talvez o hanyou tivesse desistido de sua procura e voltado. – Você voltou! Eu ia procurar por você, mas...

Kagome não terminou de falar, a coisa que ela pensava ser Inuyasha soltou um grunhido esquisito, aquela coisa com certeza não era Inuyasha. Mas, Kagome só teve tempo de gritar, quando o youkai avançou em cima dela, jogando numa árvore próxima.

**_Under the ash of the lies_**

**_Something beautiful once here now dies_**

**_And the tears burn my eyes_**

**_As you sit there all alone_**

**_I just want to come home_**

Dor! Era só o que ela conseguia pensar, na dor terrível que subia pela espinha até a cabeça, seu crânio que parecia que iria se rachar ao meio. A coisa que a atacara grunhiu de novo, estava perto, ignorando a dor na cabeça, Kagome tentou se levantar lutou contra a lama que se formou ao pé da árvore contra a qual fora jogada tentou andar, mas só o que conseguiu foi escorregar. O youkai estava perto, ela queria voltar para a cabana, pegar seu arco e flecha, lutar. Antes que pudesse sequer tentar se levantar de novo, ele já a alcançara.

O youkai levantou a no ar, outro trovão explodiu, e ela pode ver. Não era um youkai qualquer, era ele, Naraku!

- Você?! –balbuciou espantada.

Ele sorriu desdenhoso, seus dentes branco como neve, os olhos mais negros que um céu sem estrelas.

- Surpresa? Não esperava me ver não é? –ele riu, um riso baixo e sádico.

- Socorro! –gritou Kagome – Inuyasha!?

- Você pode gritar o quanto quiser, ele não virá. Ele nunca virá por você. –disse ele de forma cruel. –É _ela_, que ele ama, não você. Nunca você.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Kagome, lágrimas de dor, raiva, medo...Ele tinha razão, Naraku estava certo. Inuyasha não a amava, não era ela que ele procurava. Naraku apertou-a fazendo com que ela gritasse, um grito agonizante, era como se ele estivesse quebrando seus ossos.

- Eu deveria acabar com você de uma vez. –disse Naraku, e era o que ele estava se preparando para fazer.

- Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha, a chuva pingava de seus longos cabelos brancos, seus olhos estavam quase fechados, em fendas, fitando o youkai que segurava Kagome. – Kagome! Gritou novamente.

- Inuyasha! – foi a resposta, um grito de horror, seguido por um pedido de socorro.

Ele não podia deixar que Naraku a machucasse, isso não poderia acontecer, de novo não. Inuyasha estava cheio de ver Naraku machucando as pessoas que ele amava. Amava?! Desde quando se dera conta que a amava? Há menos de uma hora ele a deixara para ir atrás de outra mulher, então como, de uma hora para outra, tinha tanta certeza de amá-la? Mas, não podia pensar nisso agora, primeiro precisava salvá-la, salvá-la das garras daquele crápula que tanto odiava.

- Kagome! –gritou o nome dela, ao ouví-la gritar, era um grito agudo, de puro terror. Ou pior, dor. –Kagome!

**_But you see the shelter as the storm_**

**_Holding wind to keep you warm_**

**_You are everything to me_**

**_This is why I have to leave_**

**_So sleep well, my angel_**

**_Sleep well, my angel_**

A dor era terrível, Kagome estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o ponto em seu corpo onde um dos tentáculos pegajosos de Naraku a atingira. Seu corpo queimava, podia sentir o veneno se espalhando pelas suas veias, em seu estômago, era rápido, seus pulmões já começavam a queimar, dor, muita dor, tentou falar, sua voz não saiu, gritar, pedir socorro, nada. Foi jogada no chão quando Inuyasha veio de encontro à Naraku. Eles começaram a brigar,

Inuyasha brandia Tessaiga, mas Naraku era rápido em se defender.

Tentou respirar, mas seus pulmões queimavam, tossiu engasgada, ia morrer, podia sentir isso. Lágrimas de dor rolavam pela sua face, misturadas à chuva que ainda caía. Sentia pontadas de dor e queimação por todo o corpo, à muito custo conseguiu virar-se, a tempo de ver Naraku fugir. Como sempre, o covarde estava fugindo.

- Kagome?! –chamou Inuyasha ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

- Inuyasha! –ela tentou chamá-lo, mas engasgou, sangue saia de sua boca, e do enorme ferimento em sua barriga, não iria sobreviver.

**_I'm sorry_**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_I'm sorry_**

****- Shhhh! Não diga nada Kagome, guarde suas forças, tenho que tirá-la daqui. –ele disse. Kagome tentou sorrir, ele estava preocupado, com ela.

- Inuyasha? -ela chamou de novo. –Eu sinto muito. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, sentia por todas as dores dele, por ele ter perdido Kikyou tantas vezes, é por ele estar perdendo-a agora. Gostaria de poder cumprir sua promessa, e ajudá-lo a encontrar todos os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, mas não poderia, não mais.

- Kagome? –começou a dizer ele, mas foi interrompido, pelos dedos frios dela sob seus lábios, Kagome olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, por um momento pode ver a alma dele, pode ver o desespero de perdê-la, a dor que estava sentindo, e 'talvez' pensou Kagome 'talvez, ele a amasse' com seu jeito torto e rude, ele amasse...

**_You see the shelter as the storm_**

**_Holding wind to keep you warm_**

**_You are everything to me_**

**_This is why..._**

**_You see the shelter as the storm_**

**_Holding wind to keep you warm_**

**_You are everything to me_**

**_This is why I have to leave_**

**_So sleep well, my angel_**

**_Sleep well, my angel_**


End file.
